Seireitei Blind Items
by Tgfmcom
Summary: Because even Soul Society has its juicy gossips and rumors, whether they're about Seireitei's high society or Rukongai commoners turned shinigami.
1. Blind Item 1

**A/N: I'm just a girl who wondered what if blind items were a thing in Seireitei.**

 **The chapters are divided by what's written in the magazine and the "reality". Anyways, you know what I mean.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo.**

* * *

 _Hello dear readers, your favorite writer here. No need to skip to the next page when you already know I know why you keep buying this magazine._

 _Now here's something funny I heard from one of my many sources the other day. It was about this certain important person and some of you will probably know who this blind is about. Now here's what the source told me:_

 _'He really believes people don't notice the way he cares_ ** _deeply_** _about her._

* * *

Hinamori barely had time to blink as he saved her from the clash.

When she opened her eyes she saw smashed, half-opened boxes lying on the floor. The cart that once carried them was now a block of ice.

She observed as he argued with the shinigami from the Twelfth about walking around Seiretei recklessly with "that thing". She also tried to calm him down as he yelled about reporting the episode to the Captain-Commander and about how much of a crazy psycho the Captain of the 12th Division was.

"I bet he wouldn't have made all this fuss if Lieutenant Hinamori wasn't here," one of the shinigami mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Toshiro asked.

"N-nothing, sir!"

* * *

 _Sure, they've known each other since forever and they're childhood friends, but he doesn't think of her as just a friend now, does he? I mean, it's written all over his face._

* * *

"You're overworking yourself, Shiro-chan." Toshiro almost fell off the chair when he heard her voice.

"Hinamori!" He took a moment to recompose himself and said, "I told you it's Captain Hitsugaya now."

The lieutenant chuckled.

She looked around the room and stopped, fixing her gaze on the piles of paper on the captain's table.

"Rangiku-san hasn't done her paperwork lately, has she?"

"And does she ever?" the captain mumbled, a little annoyed, as he continued doing his lieutenant's paperwork.

* * *

 _Too bad she's too busy idolizing some other guy and doesn't really pay attention to the world around her._

* * *

"And then Captain Aizen..."

He wasn't really listening to her. Instead, he was focused on her eyes. They always shone that way when she spoke of her captain.

Sometimes he wondered if she wore that same expression when talking about him. He didn't mind it at all, but somewhere deep inside his heart, he wished she did.

* * *

 _But it still spins, you know?_

* * *

 **A/N: If you have any suggestions of people I can talk about** **or if you just have any blind suggestion** **feel free to PM me. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	2. Blind Item 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo.**

* * *

 _Tick tock, tick tock, the clock is ticking for these men. The crime they committed in the past is huge and things are finally being brought to light._

* * *

Not many people in the whole Soul Society have had the chance to see shock in Byakuya Kuchiki's face– or any emotion whatsoever. After all, Byakuya had been trained for it. The head of the Kuchiki family should be patient, intelligent, diligent, and most important: The head of the Kuchiki family should never, ever, show his weaknesses to other people. It would only make you an easier target for your enemies.

But decades of training melt to nothing when one is caught by surprise.

"W-what?" He blinked.

"That's what you heard, Byakuya-sama," the doctor said. "I believe your late wife didn't die because she was sick, but because she was poisoned."

* * *

 _'_ _How big?' you may wonder. Well, let's just say they poisoned the person this_ ** _very_** _important and famous figure loved the most._

* * *

"T-that's not possible. I would have-"

"I'm sorry to say this, Hisana-sama was a lovely woman that's true but, there are loads of money and power involved in this game. And quite frankly, a nobody from Rukongai is considered a nuisance in their way."

He didn't have to think too hard to know who were the ones under the doctor's suspicion. He also didn't have to think too hard if whether he should believe it or not. He knew his own family and elders very well, and to them, the ends always justified the means.

* * *

 _This person also held great emotional value to certain powerful people, who, by the way, are helping the famous figure to hunt all the snakes under the figure's roof._

* * *

"You know I would never ask for your help if it wasn't a serious matter," Byakuya said to the man sitting in front of him.

Unlike Byakuya, his robes were colorful and gold embroidered, and he didn't feel a bit uncomfortable expressing how he really felt. He was like a worse version of Captain Kyoraku, except that (as much as Byakuya hated that man) he wasn't a lazy drunk.

"And what does the leader of the Kuchiki family want from me? I thought you said you never wanted to see my face ever again or something like that. I'm not sure what you told me as I don't like to remember that day." He took a sip of his sake, filled his glass once again and took another sip. "I _really_ hate remembering that day."

Watching as the man continued to drink, and fearing he would be just as drunk as the ignorant killing machines from the Eleventh, Byakuya said, "I want you to help me get the men who killed my wife."

The man froze.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

 _The men (or should I call them murderers?) are obviously trying to get away with their crime. They keep on trying to hide any evidence against them. But the truth always comes out._

 _I can guarantee you that blood will be spilled these next months._

* * *

 **A/N: This one has been left aside for months and today I finally decided to finish it, although my original idea was to write the elders too I just couldn't come up with anything.**

 **P.S.:** **If you have any suggestions of people I can talk about feel free to PM me, or if you just have any blind suggestion. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	3. Blind Item 3

**A/N: After more than one month I'm finally posting this chapter. I'll probably edit it again later. Meanwhile, enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. All rights belong to Kubo.**

* * *

 _This one is something I had the chance to see with my very own eyes. And I'm not writing this to be mean or anything; I'm writing this because it's becoming tiring already. I feel bad as I watch him striving to achieve the level of a certain_ ** _someone_**

* * *

The drops of sweat trickled from his brow to his chin as he maneuvered his Zanpaktou cutting through all the targets. The man blinked a few times and stepped back as he tried to regain the balance of his body.

Renji was so focused on training that he hadn't realized just how many hours he'd been there.

He could feel the numbness of his body but he knew he couldn't stop. He still had a long way to go if he ever wanted to beat that man.

* * *

 _while almost everyone knows (and easily notices, too) she has eyes for only one man. A man who's_ ** _not_** _him._

* * *

He'd heard the gossips. Of course he had, the whole Seiretei had at that point. The rumors that _she_ was seeing _him_ , her superior. Her superior who was also a married man.

Every time someone mentioned anything that involved an affair between the two he'd call bullshit and talk about how they were childhood friends and he knew her enough to be sure she would never do something like that.

Although, even if his words denied everything that was said to others and himself, the rumors sounded pretty real and accurate. Perhaps he didn't know her at all. They did grow apart, so maybe it was his fault? He couldn't help but wonder if she'd changed.

* * *

 _He's already given up on her long ago (or so he says), and although he may be the first one to remind you of this, he could surely use some help to remind himself of that too._

* * *

He watched as she passed them with her head up. To him, it felt as if her delicate steps seemed to carry all the grace in the world, much different from the free-spirited little girl he had met in Rukongai.

"I suggest you close your mouth before a bee stings your tongue," Ikkaku said.

"W-what?" Ikkaku just motioned his head at Rukia and Byakuya's direction.

Renji blinked.

"N-no, it's not like this," he said, his face turning red. "I've let go of her a long time ago." He starred at the blue sky and closed his eyes.

"Or have you?" Yumichika asked in a teasing tone.

"You better have. She's on a different level now. She's untouchable to the likes of you and me." Ikkaku took a deep breath and continued, "And Yumichika."

"Hey! Why did you put _me_ on the same level as you two!?"

Renji ignored the two shinigami arguing beside him and turned his gaze to Rukia and her brother. All he could see as she walked away was a girl with tears in her eyes and whispering a soft 'thank you' before leaving him forever.

* * *

 **A/N: If you have any suggestions of people I can talk about** **or if you just have any blind suggestion** **feel free to PM me. Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter!**


End file.
